Briefe an Harriet
by yoho
Summary: Harry sah auf und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.  „Bin ich genau so rot wie du?“  Hermine nickte.  „Bist du sehr sauer?“, fragte Harry.  „Wenn ich sauer wäre, würdest du nicht mehr hier sitzen, sondern draußen im See schwimmen.“


Title: Briefe an Harriet

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Teaser: Harry spürte, wie sie sich neben ihn ins Gras setzte. Er sah auf und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. - „Bin ich genau so rot wie du?" - Hermine nickte. - „Bist du sehr sauer?", fragte Harry. - „Wenn ich sauer wäre, würdest du nicht mehr hier sitzen, sondern draußen im See schwimmen."

Authors Note: Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte kurz in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

‚Briefe an Harriet' spielt zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahrs. Harry und Hermine sind erst seit dem Sommer ein Paar. Beziehungstechnisch sind sie also noch Anfänger und das führt manchmal zu peinlichen Situationen. Zum Beispiel, wenn Harry einen Brief von Hermine findet, den er niemals hätte lesen sollen.

Ein dickes Dankeschön an miffi und daeny für die Beta-Arbeit.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist von mir. Harry und Hermine lasse ich der Frau Rowling.

**Briefe an Harriet**

_Liebe Harriet, es ist lange her, dass ich dir das letzte Mal geschrieben habe. Es hat sich viel verändert seitdem. Ich habe mich verliebt und ich werde geliebt und meistens ist alles viel schöner, als ich es mir je ausgemalt habe …_

Harry stockte. _… meistens ist alles viel schöner... meistens? _Er überflog die folgenden Absätze und sein Gesicht wurde immer röter.

… _weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihm darüber reden soll … werde schon rot, wenn ich es hier nur schreibe …_

Harry sah sich um. Aber er war alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er las weiter und ihm war klar, dass sein Gesicht inzwischen die Farbe einer vollreifen Tomate angenommen haben musste. Er wusste auch, dass er schon lange hätte aufhören sollen zu lesen, dass dieser Brief definitiv nicht dazu bestimmt war, ausgerechnet von ihm gelesen zu werden. Aber Harry konnte nicht widerstehen.

Als er am Ende angekommen war, hatte er schweißnasse Hände, seine Kopfhaut kribbelte, das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und ihm war schwindelig.

_DAS hatte Hermine geschrieben?_

Aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Das war der Stapel mit ihren Arbeitspapieren, der da gerade im Durchzug vom Tisch gewirbelt worden war, als sie übereilt den Raum verlassen hatte, um draußen einen Streit zu schlichten. Und das war auch ganz sicher ihre Handschrift.

Harry stapelte die Blätter wieder ordentlich auf den Tisch und beschwerte sie mit einem Stein, der seit Ewigkeiten auf der Kaminumrandung lag.

Er sah sich um. Hermine war immer noch nicht zurück. Der Raum war ansonsten verlassen. Es war ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und wer nicht im Dorf war, genoss draußen die Herbstsonne.

Er nahm ein frisches Blatt Papier aus seiner Schultasche, und begann zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermine, als du aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen bist, hat die Zugluft deine Blätter durcheinander gewirbelt. Ich habe sie vom Boden aufgesammelt. Dabei hielt ich deinen Brief an Harriet in den Händen. Ich war neugierig, wer Harriet ist und habe angefangen zu lesen. Und dann konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören, obwohl ich sofort hätte aufhören sollen. Es tut mir leid! Ich muss jetzt an den See nachdenken. – Harry_

Er legte seinen Zettel als oberstes auf den Stapel, direkt unter den Stein. Dann zögerte er, zog den _Brief an Harriet_ noch mal unter den anderen Seiten hervor und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab darüber. Die Tinte verblasste und zurück blieb ein leeres Blatt Pergament.

_PS: Ich hab' den Brief vorsichtshalber unsichtbar gezaubert, damit niemand anderer ihn lesen kann. Das Passwort ist unser übliches._

Harry blieb nicht lange alleine am See. Hermines Schritte waren tastend, zaghaft, als sie sich der Birke näherte.

Harry streckte seinen Arm hinter dem Stamm heraus, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte. Dann spürte er, wie sie sich neben ihn ins Gras setzte. Er sah auf und betrachtete ihr Gesicht.

„Bin ich genau so rot wie du?"

Hermine nickte.

„Bist du sehr sauer?", fragte Harry.

„Wenn ich sauer wäre, würdest du nicht mehr hier sitzen, sondern draußen im See schwimmen."

Harry kicherte.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin", sagte Hermine, „wenn mir so ein Brief von dir in die Finger gefallen wäre, ich hätte auch nicht widerstehen können."

„Wer ist Harriet?", wollte Harry wissen. „Wenn du ihr noch mehr solche Briefe geschrieben hast, möchte ich ihr lieber nie begegnen. Ich glaube, ich würde vor Scham im Boden versinken."

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch eine Nuance röter und sie begann nervös, eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zu kunstvollen Locken zu verdrehen.

„Keine Angst, du wirst ihr nie begegnen."

„Wer ist sie? Niemand, der so alt ist wie wir, sonst würdest du sie nicht um Rat fragen. Es muss jemand Älteres sein", sinnierte Harry. „Eine Tante vielleicht? Oder deine Grußmutter? – Nein, die ist zu alt, um mit ihr über so was zu reden. Eine Art mütterliche Freundin vielleicht?"

Hermine schwieg.

Dann sagte sie: „Erstens Harry, kennst du meine Großmutter schlecht. Zweitens: Meine Tanten sind alle so etepetete, dass ich mich immer wieder wundere, wie sie überhaupt Kinder bekommen konnten und Drittens habe ich keine mütterliche Freundin, obwohl ich sie manchmal gut gebrauchen könnte."

„Und wer ist Harriet dann?"

„Ich habe sie erfunden", sagte Hermine und sah zu Boden. „Jetzt hältst du mich sicher für völlig bescheuert oder verrückt oder …"

„Nein, tu ich nicht!"

„Das sagst du jetzt bloß so!"

„Hermine!" Harry legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Meine Harriet heißt Jimmy und er war mein einziger Freund, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam und manchmal rede ich heute noch mit ihm, wenn ich ein Problem habe. Gerade eben zum Beispiel …"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich. Ich habe Jimmy, seit ich sechs Jahre alt bin. – Wann hast du dir Harriet erschaffen?"

„Als ich in die Grundschule kam und alles nur schrecklich war."

„Und, hat sie dir geholfen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine seufzte: „Immer. Sie ist die treueste Freundin, die ich habe. Obwohl, seit ich mit dir zusammen bin, habe ich sie etwas vernachlässigt. Der Brief, den du gelesen hat, war der erste seit Monaten."

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr wieder öfter schreiben", meinte Harry.

Hermine lauschte auf irgendeinen Unterton, der ihr Spott oder Hohn verraten hätte. Aber da war nichts.

„Du meinst das ernst, oder?"

„Total ernst."

Hermine dachte nach.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche sie nicht mehr so wie früher."

„Und warum konntest du mir das, was du Harriet geschrieben hast, dann nicht sagen?"

„Ach verdammt, Harry! Weil ich schon beim Schreiben knallrot geworden bin. Vielleicht weil ich schüchtern bin. Vielleicht weil mir das Thema peinlich ist. Vielleicht weil ich dachte, du würdest selber drauf kommen …"

„Hermine, ich bin bei den Dursleys groß geworden. Die haben mich nicht mal aufgeklärt. Und die haben mir ganz bestimmt kein Buch gegeben ‚Mehr Spaß beim Sex' oder so was. Vergiss es. Und ich bin im Gegensatz zu dir noch minderjährig. Ich kann nicht in die Verbotene Abteilung marschieren, um mir da Anregungen zu holen."

Bei seinen letzten Worten war Hermine schon wieder rot angelaufen.

Harry betrachtete sie amüsiert.

„Du hast dir Bücher besorgt, oder?"

Sie nickte.

„Meinst du, das wird mal besser? Dass wir über so was reden können, ohne rot zu werden?"

Hermine grinste: „Ist vielleicht alles ein Frage der Gewohnheit."

„Und so lange …?"

„Ich könnte dir rein zufällig verraten, wo Harriets Briefkasten ist."

Harry nickte und warf ein Steinchen in den See. – Platsch!

„Hermine?"

„Hmm."

„Ach, vergiss es!"

„Was denn?"

„Ich sagte, vergiss es."

„Harry … !"


End file.
